A Vampire's Love
by XxX-Sad-Little-Black-Rose-XxX
Summary: 3 new kids come to Kadic Academy, and Odd falls for Dezzi, a 13 year old girl in his grade, but when he finds she's a vampire, will he be safe or will she kill him? OddOC, UlrichYumi, and JeremyAleita
1. The meeting

_**I haven't wrote in a long time, eh, I hope this is as good as 'The dawn of Kheel'**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Black Rose-chan**_

~Odd's POV~

It was a cold day at Kadic, no sun for the 3rd day in a row; I sat there with my best friend, Ulrich, sipping coffee on the school grounds. "Hey Odd, did you hear...?" Ulrich asked, wiping foam off his mouth.

"What?" I asked, clutching my coffee to my cold, clammy hands.

"Were getting new kids in our grade today," he said calmly.

I looked at him curiously, "Boys, girls?" I chirped.

"2 girls and a boy,"

I grinned widely, two girls, one for each arm. I was a ladies man; I dated every single girl in the 8th grade…and sadly was dumped by all of them.

"Were getting new kids?" said a soprano voice.

The girl who walked up behind us was Yumi, our best friend that was a girl…she came from Japan, as you can tell; instead of coffee in her hand…she had hot chocolate.

"Yeah, from Paris..." Ulrich said taking another sip of his coffee.

That when I was exited, "Yeah! Sexy girls from Paris!" I did a little dance with coffee in hand.

"Odd! Do you want to blurt it out to the whole world?!"

"Yes, yes I do! I can't wait to date them…but I won't be looking forward to the dumping…"

Ulrich laughed, causing coffee to spurt all over me, it burned my legs…but it didn't really hurt that much.

Yumi smiled in the opposite, "There here…" she stated.

I looked in the direction that Yumi was looking in, and I saw the unusual new students, a girl with short blonde hair with a bang in her face, it was dyed black; her eyes were black……pure black, she wore a black t-shirt with skinny jeans, the other girl had medium blonde hair, her eyes as yellow as the moonlight, she was wearing a pink jacket, pink pants, pink shoes and a pink hat. Lastly, the boy, he also had blonde hair and yellow eyes, he wore a blue sweatshirt and baggy blue pants, with white sneakers.

"Wow, they look smart", Ulrich, said bewildered.

"The girl with the pink on looks like a wanna-be Sissy" Yumi joked.

I didn't pay attention to them; I just kept focusing on the girl with the black shirt on. My breath was gone, she took it from me, and I didn't even know her name.

"Odd…..helllooooo?" Ulrich asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"She's beautiful…" I whispered.

Ulrich gave me a confused look, "Who the pink girl?" he asked, giving me a dirty look.

I glared at him, "No! The girl with the black t-shirt on"

Then, right when I said it, she looked at me with her beautiful black eyes, my heart stopped for a minute. Then, without any movement, she started to walk over to us; then after 30 seconds, she was face to face with me, Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hello," she said with a semi-soprano accent.

Ulrich smiled, "Hello, you're the new girl, I'm Ulrich", he said, shaking her hand.

"Yumi," she said, shaking her hand.

I froze for a minute, Yumi and Ulrich were giving me happy looks, "Odd" I said, shaking her hand. When her hand touched mine, her hand was extremely cold. When I looked into her eyes…her eye color was yellow. Before they were black! Never mind, "We told you our names, now, what is yours?"

She hesitated for a moment, but then, she said, "Dezzimee, my name is Dezzimee"

Dezzimee, what a beautiful name, I will remember that name forever.

"DEZZIMEE, GET OVER HERE!" her sister yelled, she didn't seem very happy.

"Coming, Lindsay!" she called. "Well, I see you three in class?"

"Yeah, you know, for a Paris girl…you're very nice…" Yumi stated.

Dezzimee smiled, "Why thank you, you all are to k-"

"DEZZIMEE, NOW!"

"Coming! Geez hold your horses, well, bye!" she ran to her sister and her brother with a sad look on her face.

"So her name is Dezzimee", Ulrich teased.

"Shut up" I punched him softly on the arm.

That is when the bell rang, "Damn class is gonna start, well see ya Yumi..." Ulrich said getting up.

"Bye!" I called. I sighed; I hope I will see Dezzimee again.

~Dezzi's POV~

My first class was homeroom, I had no idea who anyone was in here, cause Jacob and Lindsay were in other homerooms, but when I looked around, I saw that boy that I talked to earlier….Odd, I think his name was.

"Hey Dezzi!" Odd called, waving his hand like a bird's wing.

I walked over happily, "why Hello again, Ulrich, Odd." I said sheepishly.

Odd was blushing like crazy, Ulrich was laughing; "Um?" I asked confused.

"Ok everyone take their seats," the teacher said. I sat across from Odd and Ulrich.

"I see we have a new student, come on up hon, and don't be shy," she commanded.

I got out of my chair and walked up to the class, everyone stared at me, but all I could see was Odd and Ulrich…I smiled.

"My name is Dezzimee Éclair De Rosia, I'm 14 years old, I love hunting, music, and looking good in a Goth type of way, I hate people like my sister; we moved here from Paris, my parents are paranormal investigators"

Everyone was silent, "Oh um, any questions for Dezzimee?"

A girl raised her hand, "Um, yes, why are you so weird?" she asked.

I hissed, then I tried to stop myself but I couldn't stop, everyone looked at me. I freaked out, should I make up a lie? "Um sorry, I, I had something in my throat…." I coughed. Then everyone focused on the teacher. I sighed, and walked back to my seat. Thank god no none said anything

~Far away~

"Have you tracked them down?" a man asked.

"Yes, Dezzimee, Jacob, and Lindsay are at a Kadic Academy…"

The other man laughed hard, "Now why would vampires go to an all-human school?"

_**DUN DUN DDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!! Anyway review, and please nice reviews……!**_


	2. The Truth about Dezzi

_**PEOPLE LIKE IT!!?? YAY! **ahem** anyway chapter 2! The secret comes out!**_

_**~Black Rose-chan**_

~Odd's POV; 2 weeks later~

"So, you think Dezzi likes you, I find that hard to believe Odd," our friend Jeremy stated, looking at his computer.

"C'mon I'm being serious, Einstein, she looked at me with fluttery eyes; c'mon she really likes me!" I yelled at him.

Ulrich sighed, "Odd's right, she gives him the 'dreamy' eyes thing all the time"

Jeremy's smile faded, "What's Dezzi Doing?" he asked, pointing out into the track.

"I don't know, but is she happy to see me!" I yelled happily. She was running at us like a gazelle, and she was terrified. Her arm was bleeding terribly, her eyes were black again…what was going on? Was it X.A.N.A? She stopped and flipped into the opposite direction; she hissed loudly. I knew it! She was lying! She didn't have something in her throat! She looked at us, "Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, get your friends out of here! You guys are in terrible danger!" she ordered in a tired voice.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy ran for their lives; I stood there, I wasn't leaving her! I couldn't, she was the girl who really loved me back!

"Dezzi!" I cried out, my heart raced and sweat poured down my face. She looked at me, "GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled in a pissed off way.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You're going to di-"she was cut off by a big _boom!_ Two men came into view, pale-skinned yellow eyes, looking at her …hungrily.

"Hey baby, where ya going? You'll miss the _main course_"

She hissed loudly, "Get away you worse excuse for a vampire!"

That's when it hit me, these men weren't human…they were vampires, blood-sucking, non-sunlight loving vampires and Dezzi wanted me and everyone else to get away so she could fight them off to protect her new friends…me, Ulrich, and Yumi.

She ran to them, with incredibly fast speed, and ripped off their heads in a single bound. I was speechless and petrified….D... Dezzi wasn't human. She looked at me, "Odd, are you ok?" she asked holding her hand out to me. I freaked out, "Wh…What are you, Dezzimee?" I asked. She blinked at me, "What are you talking about Odd?"

"Those men and you…biting their heads off with your teeth and..." she hit me with her hand in the back on my knock out point. I felt sleepiness, I fell to the ground. The last thing I remembered was Dezzi, kissing me softly on my lips.

~Dezzimee's POV~

I really did like him, but it was better if he didn't know the truth about my family or me. I think Jacob and Lindsay did a good job distracting and knocking out everyone in the building. I looked at the unconscious Odd. I kissed his lips again, he was so adorable. I have been spying on him and his friends for over a month; I wanted to be in the picture so Mom and Dad enrolled me into Kadic. I picked up Odd and ran as my powers could take me. When I got to his room, I noticed that his roommate, who was Ulrich, was sleeping on his bed too. "_I owe Jacob big time,"_ I thought. I noticed the sleeping dog on his bed, I petted him for a good 5 seconds, and then I ran out of the room. Lindsay and Jacob were waiting at the place where I met Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Is everyone in the school out cold?" I asked.

Jacob nodded; he really didn't talk much, so we would understand him by his facial expressions.

Lindsay hissed, "This is such a pain, only if all these humans were dead!"

I slapped Lindsay, "How dare you Lindsay! Odd is sweet, and funny, and-"

She cut me off, "What happens when Odd finds out the truth, Dezzimee? Hmm? Then will he still love you? That's how all humans are! They think your something your not, and when they find out the truth, they dump you!"

I shut up, Odd wouldn't be like that! He was different from other humans! Jacob looked into the forest, "Yeah we'd better feed, Jacob", I stated. Jacob ran into the woods first, and then Lindsay, I looked at the building for the second time. "_I love you, Odd"_ and I ran into the woods, following my siblings.

~Odd's POV~

I woke up in my dorm, head throbbing; Kiwi was at the side of my bed, barking. I sat up, rubbing my neck. "That hurt," I whispered. I looked around the room, and on our desk…was a note. I got out of my bed, the pain still throbbing in my head. I picked it up gently. It was from Dezzi,

_Odd,_

_I have a confession, I have been watching you and your friends for a month, I know about X.A.N.A and Lyoko; I used to come into your room and listen to you talking in your sleep about all that stuff. In addition, I used my mother to put a dream of you and me together, in a beautiful meadow. And another thing…meet me in the woods at 11:00pm…I have something to tell you._

_~Dezzi_

_P.S. I know you have a crush on me, and I feel the same way._

"_11:00pm, in the woods, maybe it would be about that dream of her fighting those vampires with her bare teeth…" _I thought.

Kiwi hopped into my lap, he rolled on his belly. I started starching it lightly, and so confused-like. I looked out the window, but the good thing was she loved me back too. I knew it would be…I knew there would be someone for me. Ulrich had Yumi, and Jeremy had Aleita, now I had Dezzi. I looked at the time, it was 7:00pm, and I had to get ready to meet Dezzi. I had to look good for her, just for her!

~Later that night~

I walked through the forest, with a black rose in hand; I know she'd love it. Cause she was gothic. A couple of steps later …there she was, looking into the moonlight. I almost started drooling, "Dezzi?" I asked.

She looked at me, with those yellow eyes, she smiled at me, and "Odd, you got my note..." she said happily.

I smiled, "Yes, Yes I did…"

She turned around, and started to cry…I looked at her with a depressed look. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried.

She shook her head, "I haven't been truly honest with you or the whole school…"

I was confused, not like in school or looking at math, but really confused at the situation. "How are not being honest, what are you keeping from us?"

She gasped up a lot of air and then, I will never forget those words that came out of her mouth. "Odd, I'm a Vampire"

I looked at her, terrified, I loved her so much, but I know I was going to be killed her one day….but after a minute, I looked at her with a smile. "Do you drink human blood? Do you have to stay out of sunlight? Do you get killed by silver, garlic, stakes?" I asked these questions. She smiled, showing her beautiful white vampire teeth, she ran to me and hugged me; I pulled her close to my chest. She giggled and answered my questions, "N we drink animal blood, kind of or else we, vampires will sparkle, no we are killed with a special kind of fire or killed by our Anarchy" she explained.

I heard a twig snap, Dezzi sniffed the air and she hissed…that was a bad sign. Someone was here that wasn't supposed to be. "Oh goody, little Dezzimee has a human boyfriend"

I changed my mind, I wasn't going to be killed by Dezzi, I was going to be killed by the people want Dezzimee dead!!!!!

_**CLIFFHANGER! Srry, I had to do it! Review and I hoped you liked the 2**__**nd**__** chapter!**_

_**Bye! Until the 3**__**rd**__** Chapter**_


	3. XANA attack!

_Ugh sorry, I had writer's block, and this is getting to the good part! Enjoy!_

_~Black Rose-chan_

-Odd's P.O.V.-

_**I heard a twig snap, Dezzi sniffed the air and she hissed…that was a bad sign. Someone was here that wasn't supposed to be. "Oh goody, little Dezzimee has a human boyfriend"**_

_**I changed my mind, I wasn't going to be killed by Dezzi, I was going to be killed by the people want Dezzimee dead!**_

The person came out of the bushes, he wore a black cloak and the hood went over his face, and his arms were all scarred up. However, the thing that I freaked out about most of all, was the X.A.N.A symbol on the middle of the cloak.

"Dezzimee, give him to me"

She pushed me behind her; she bared her fangs at the man. "He's mine," she snarled.

He bolted after her without hesitation, but she was quicker. It was all a blur, all I could see was the man's head…falling to the ground with a _thump_. She looked at me with blood all over her face.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No!" I cried happily. "You saved me from that guy!"

She came over to me, and took my hand. "There working with X.A.N.A; to get rid of all of the Vampires, Werewolves…and you and your human friends"

So not only vampires were real, but _WEREWOLVES_ were too; but why us?

"Why us? Why did you choose to save us? You could've saved any type of other human-"

"No, I chose to save all of you cause you guys have your lives ahead of you…I've been alive since 1898, I'm 110 years old, Odd…your still 14, live out your life…" that's when she disappeared out of sight.

"Dezzi! Dezzi!" I called. But all I heard was owls; I sighed…and started walking back to my dorm. I had to soak all of this in, okay Dezzimee, Jacob, and Lindsay de Rosia are vampires that are trying to save us from X.A.N.A **and **these Vampire Hunters, she was in love with me…wow, and I thought my life was already weird.

~The Next Day~

"So, you're_ dating _Dezzimee now?" Ulrich asked. I smiled, "Yep, we talked in the woods and we fell in love…" I stated, smiling big.

"Wow, Odd, you're a ladies man…" Yumi said jokingly.

"Hah Hah very funny…" I stated. Then I saw Dezzimee, under the shade in our favorite spot. She waved to all of us, "Hello everyone!" she yelled.

Aleita smiled while holding Jeremie's hand, "Hello Dezzimee!" she called. Dezzi pulled up her black hood, put on her black gloves so no skin was showing. She ran up to us, her eyes were golden today…she must've hunted yesterday night.

"So, Dezzimee, how do you like it at Kadic academy?" Jeremie asked her politely.

She spun around happily, "I love it here! I like you guys! And I like the education!" she smiled her vampire teeth at us.

Then, everyone was screaming and running the opposite direction…Dezzimee saw, it …we all saw it. It was five vampire hunters, with X.A.N.A symbols on them.

"It's…" Jeremie was speechless.

"No way-"Ulrich said, breathless.

"But, there's no-"Yumi spat.

"He's not real! He's just a computer virus!" Aleita whispered.

I was terrified, they were all looking at me…I started running. "Odd! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?! WE NEED TO GET TO THE FACTORY!?!" Jeremie yelled.

"We Can't!" I yelled. Did they know if we didn't ask for Dezzi's help, we would be killed?

"But X.A.N.A!" Aleita cried.

"He's real…" Dezzi spoke.

Everyone looked at her, "He's real, he's not a computer virus…he's working with the Vampire Hunters to get rid of all of us…"

Ulrich was starting to get pissed, "WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU!?!"

I walked up, "She told me this all last night…" I said with serious eyes.

She took my hand, "C'mon try to keep up…" she said. I climbed on her back, then we started running through the forest, but I couldn't see anything…My heart was pounding hard…for her. I knew she was smiling; she knew we had to get Lyoko and try to get rid of these people for a while. I closed my eyes, then after a half a second, we stopped. In front of the factory…I ran in, but I stopped and looked at Dezzi.

"Go…"

"but-"

"GO ODD DELLA ROBBIA!?!" she snarled. I mouthed, 'be careful' and ran inside. I hope Jeremie and the others were gonna be ok…

_So now the whole gang probably thinks that Dezzi's not human! Lolz anyway comments are wuved! See you in Chappie 4!_

_~Black-Rose-chan!_


End file.
